


Before We Forget

by Sleeping_Aries_Is_Sleepy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, am I taging right?, just pure angst, no happy ending, noting but saddness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Aries_Is_Sleepy/pseuds/Sleeping_Aries_Is_Sleepy
Summary: The unwanted guest looked up at the wall Reed stood in front of. Paper everywhere. They knew she was a nerd, but this was a tad extreme. Books littered the floor, crumpled pieces of paper accompanying them. All of her "important", or "useful" information hung up on her wall. Some were even connected by yarn. Their gaze fell back to her. She was looking smaller and smaller by the second.
Relationships: Zero | Niles/Original Character(s), Zero | Niles/Original Female Character(s), Zero | Niles/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Before We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and I'm just trying to put some stuff up
> 
> \----  
> \- Just a quick apology if any of the characters are OOC. It's been a while since I've played the games, and I wrote this a while back. Not wanting to leave this undone, I finish and edited it recently  
> \- Reed is short for/a pun off of “Reader”. She’s technically an OC, but she also represents the reader at the same time. I’ll leave it up to you to decide whether or not you see her as the reader or an OC.  
> \- Reed and Corrin are not the same person.  
> \- Corrin is female  
> \- Reed and Niles have strong feelings for one another, they know that they both like each other, but they are not in a relationship with each other in this Oneshot.

Her eyes widened as she looked over the battlefield. Her heartbeat quickened and all the blood in her body rushed to her head. It was worse than she had thought.

"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't good, this can't be happening. No, no, no! This isn't what was supposed to happen...!" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Her throat tightened and her mouth was dry.

"Reed..." A voice called back to her. Worry in their golden eyes.

She didn't move, she didn't say anything. The hand around the last bead on her necklace tightened. Turning away, she walked past them.

"Reed...!"

"I have to go..." She could barely even mumble those words out of her mouth, "I have to make things right..."

She left without another word. Hand still tightly clutched around her necklace. She wouldn't dare look back. Not at that massacre... not at her. Reed couldn't bear to confront her, not after all of this...

Once Reed got to her room, she locked herself in. All of her attention was drawn onto her notes. Her eyes searching and scanning for something...! A clue, a sign...! It didn't matter what, just something that would mean she wouldn't have to use it. A small knock on her bedroom door bright her back to reality. A low and somewhat raspy voice came from the other side.

"Reed.... I want to talk to you...."

She ignored it and continued to focus on her work.

"Reed..." They had opened the door despite her knowing it was locked because of course, they did.

"I want to talk to you..." They repeated themselves once more.

Silence stood between them as her body began to tremble. Her burning stare focused on the sprawled out papers in front of her. Tears threatening to fall as she refused to acknowledge the other's presence.

"Nothing...." She gasped, "Why is there nothing...!"

The unwanted guest looked up at the wall Reed stood in front of. Paper everywhere. They knew she was a nerd, but this was a tad extreme. Books littered the floor, crumpled pieces of paper accompanying them. All of her "important", or "useful" information hung up on her wall. Some were even connected by yarn. Their gaze fell back to her. She was looking smaller and smaller by the second.

A heavy sigh escaped their lips. They knew this was going to happen eventually. They knew something was up when she began to lock herself in her room. Everyone told them that she would be fine. That she was just tired. Bullshit! That was complete and utter bullshit and they knew it... But they stood by. Because if they had asked her, she would have put on a smile and said everything was fine... Of course it wasn't, it never was. They could have figured out what she was doing if they really wanted too, but... they respected her too much to snoop around in her business. Not that it would really matter in the end anyway. There was always something about her that never added up. It was as if she was from a completely different world...

Letting out another sigh, they grabbed her arm and forced her to face them.

"Reed, look at me." Slowly, she raised her gaze, eyes glassy as she stared back at them.

"Talk to me." To anyone else, they'd sound rude and demanding, but she knew better.

She could hear the quiet trembling in their voice. The plea in their eyes. Her gaze fell once more, but they lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at them.

"... Please..." Their voice was a whisper, "I can't help you if you don't tell me anything..."

Her eyes lingered in theirs before tears began to slip down her face.

"I-I... I...." Her voice was shaky as she tried to arrange her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Niles... I can't keep you guys safe.... I-I... I-I can't protect you... I-If it wasn't for me, they'd all still be here! Corrin wouldn't have to be alone...! Leo he'd-" Tears spilled from her eyes as her throat choked up, unable to say anymore.

Nilas pulled her into his arms, softly cooing in her ears, "Reed, it's going to be okay, no one blames you for what happened out there. They went out there knowing that they could die. But they did it anyway because they all trusted you. They believed in you because we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you..."

His hold on her tightened as she cried into his chest. Her tears staining his shirt as her whaling filled the room. He could feel his heart breaking at the sound of her cries, but there was nothing else he could do. He wasn't a wizard, he can't bring people back from the dead, but at the same time, it killed him seeing her like this. She didn't deserve all that she was given. Having come out from nowhere, Reed had been by Corrin's side since the very beginning. By staying positive, and taking up half of Corrin's burden, she was able to give Corrin the strength to keep moving forward. Leading to the armies to victory. Despite never knowing if she'd even be able to go home, she put everyone above herself. Leaving everything she once knew behind, to fight in a war she was never supposed to be in.

Softly, Niles pet Reeds' head, detangling a few knots along the way. The simple action was comforting, as it helped ease both of their nerves. Reeds' body seemed to relax as her head grew heavy. Her tears had finally stopped, and her breathing became soft. Without really realizing it, Reeds' eyes fell shut, and her head snuggled closer to Niles. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, as he lovingly looked over her. Taking his thumbs, Niles gently wiped the tears off her face, laughing once more at how she unconsciously nuzzled her cheek into his palm. Carefully, he picked her up, and gently placed her in her bed.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps..." He mumbled to himself, "Such a shame she's always so stressed..."

Niles sat by Reed's bedside, watching over her as his thoughts drifted off.

'If only she would tell others of her problems, she would be less stressed. But then again, who am I to judge...'

An exhausted sigh left his lips as his eyes narrowed at his next thoughts.

'Why don't you depend on me, Reed. You know I'm here, you know I'll do anything for you... so why...? Why won't you come to me...?'

Without realizing it, his head had grown heavy, and his vision blurry. It didn't take long before he had drifted off into his own slumber.

"What is it you want in life girl?" A deep, loud voice boomed within the darkness.

"What I want...?" A soft voice spoke back, her eyes glued onto the vibrant, golden ones in front of her.

"I want... to make a change. To be there to help make the world a better place."

"Is that really what you wish for? To make a change?"

There was hesitance in the small voice, before shakingly confessing, "I... I want to be useful... useful... to someone, anyone... be the reason why they win... That's... what I... what I wish I was..."

"Very well then, if that's what you wish for, become my medium. Be my voice, my body in a world I cannot enter. Guide the heroes to me...!"

The darkness faded as the soft light of night filled her vision. Reed had awoken to find herself in bed, groggy and trying to recall the dream she just had. He was there again. Those eyes that she could never seem to escape. They dragged her in and wouldn't allow her to say, "No."

Glancing down to the last bead on her necklace, she slowly sat up. He had given it to her. Told her that it'd fix everything that went wrong. Everything about him told her he was untrustworthy, but his voice was like a siren's song. Hypnotizing her to do as he says.

She could feel herself slowly slipping away because of him, but she couldn't run. Like a parasite feasting off its host, she couldn't get rid of him. But even if she knew how, without him, she'd be lost at a time like this. He was the real reason everyone had made it this far, not her...

Turning to leave the bed, her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Niles was sound asleep. Head against the wall, arms crossed as his bangs covered his face. The sight had caused a sharp pain to run through her heart. Everything she was about to do was going to destroy the precious relationship between the two of them.

"... I'm so sorry Niles..." Her words barely above a whisper, "... I'm sorry, I'm such a coward..."

Hesitantly, Reed placed a small kiss to his temple before sneaking out of the room. As she stepped outside, the cool night breeze brushed past her. She had to carefully make her way outside the fortress, she couldn't afford to cross anyone's path. If they see her, her plans on fixing things would be over. Just as Reed reached the gates the soft footsteps behind her caused her to freeze. Her heart almost stopping at the voice that accompanied them.

"Reed? What are you doing out here so late?"

Her breath hitched as she turned around, eyes reluctant to meet the golden ones staring back at her.

"A-Azura...! What are you doing out here?" Reed asked, letting out a small curse under her breath at her stutter.

"... I'm on patrol... is something the matter Reed?" Worry filled her eyes once more, as her mind raced back to when they were overlooking the battlefield together.

Reed couldn't help herself as her gaze fell to the floor. Her words stuck in her throat as guilt washed over her.

"... No, I'm fine...!" a small smile forced its way to her lips as she spoke, "I just couldn't sleep is all."

A small silence had fallen over the two of them as they stood there. Reed refused to look Azura in the eyes, looking anywhere but at her. While Azura quickly glanced at the last bead on Reeds' necklace, before looking back up at her.

It took her a second, but a gentle smile grew on her face as she spoke, "Well, I should get going. Don't stay up too late now okay?"

Reed sheepishly nodded her head, a hand behind her neck as she mumbled, "Yeah... you too..."

Having said their goodbyes, Reed ran off, leaving Azura alone. Her golden orbs grew glossy as she watched her leave, a palm covering her face as her breath began to hic.

"... I can't stop her..."

Atop a nearby hill, Reed took a deep breath as she holds the necklace in her hand. This was the last time she'd be able to do this, she had to make it count. Slowly, she raised her arm up, preparing to throw it when a raspy voice stopped her. Her eyes widened as she quickly realizes who it belongs to.

"Don't do this...! It's not going to solve anything!" Niles shouts, breathing hard and out of breath.

"I... I don't. I don't know what you're talking about..." Reed pulls back her hand, voice filled with uncertainty as her eyes cast downward.

She refused to turn around, not wanting to face Niles when she was so emotionally vulnerable.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? That bead allows you to turn back time right?" At his words, Reed could feel her throat grow tight and dry once more.

"I don't know how many you had, but that's your last one, isn't it?" At seeing a lack of response, Niles knew he hit the nail on the head.

"... How long have you known... did Azura send you...?" Voice low and shaky, her grip on the bead tightened.

"No, I figured it out on my own. But it seems I'm a little late. If I had found out earlier, I could have prevented you from getting this far." Silence had fallen upon the two.

The soft rustling of leaves and the sound of cicadas filled the night air. A cool breeze passing as the stars twinkle, ever so softly.

Niles took a shaky breath before continuing, "... Reed... please... you couldn't have predicted what would have happened out there. If you use that, then all of their efforts would have been in vain... don't do this to them..." His voice paused for just a moment.

"Don't... do this to me..." Words nearly a whisper on his lips.

Turning to face him, Reed lifted her head to look directly at Niles before she approached him hesitantly. Her eyes glossy as they locked with his pleading ones. Once she stopped in front of him, it only took mere seconds before Niles grabbed her, holding her close in his arms. Reed's eyes widened in surprise, but more than that, her eyes widened when she noticed his shaking arms. Niles was tumbling, his grip only tightening around her. It was as if he was afraid that she'd disappear the moment he'd let go.

"... Please, Reed..." He begged, his throat dry and tight.

Gently, Reed cupped his face with her hands, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Her eyes shaking as she looked at the pain in his.

"... Niles..."

Reaching up, she brought their faces closer together before stopping, her breath hot on his lips. There was a pause between them, a moment of hesitance before they both moved in. It was soft but passionate. Full of so much fear, longing, and regret. All of their pent-up emotions were let out in that one, simple act. Niles bent down, tilting his head to deepen the kiss when Reed pulled away. It left him craving more, but he was pushed out of her arms.

"Reed...?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry... please forgive me for being so selfish..." And before Niles could stop her, Reed threw the bead to the ground.

Causing it, and his heart, to shatter into a million, unfixable pieces. Rays of light shined from the bead's cracks, as Niles vision was soon shrouded in white. And before time had a chance to turn back, before he was forced to forget everything, a voice that he had loved for so long gave him one final goodbye.

"... I love you..."


End file.
